sakura es la novia de lucifer
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura es medico especialista, pero conocerá a un hombre llamado sasuke uchiha que resulta ser el príncipe de los infiernos el tratara de seducir a sakura para convencerla o no de todas maneras seria su esposa, su emperatriz y la madre de sus hijos, llevando a sakura por un mundo de lujuria, amor y hacerla saber que lo malo es lo mas sabroso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola fans de la pareja sasusaku, les traigo una nueva historia que se llama sakura es la novia de lucifer y todo empezó porque estamos haciendo una obra de la pastorela y esta el diablo así que su me ocurrió esta gran idea.

Donde habrá un amor prohibido del rey de los infiernos y una humana, espero les gusto, va hacer de muchos capítulos así que no se alboroten porque le voy a dar continuación a la historia, me voy a vasar un poco en la historia de Drácula, pero al estilo de sasusaku va a ver celos, amor, pasión, lujuria y más así que con esto **¡COMENZAMOSZZZZ!**

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

SAKURA ES LA NOVIA DE LUCIFER

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

CAPITULO 1

En japon había una ciudad llamada konoha, en donde había un departamento donde vivía una chica de nombre sakura haruno de un hermosa cabellera rosa, unos ojos color verde jade que brillaban con intensidad , unos labios más que apetecibles, una nariz pequeña, y una carita tan bonita, un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos acomodados y redondos, su trasero firme, su cintura, pequeña delgada, simplemente la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta a tal belleza que era sakura, esta chica tiene 18 años de edad y con semejante cuerpo.

Ella trabaja como médico especialista, y le ofrecieron un trabajo en Transilvania lo cual le cuenta a su mejor amiga ino y ella la alienta a tomar el trabajo que tal si le iba de maravilla pero corría el riesgo que no.

Sakura acepta el trabajo y se va a Transilvania ella le encanta un castillo que vio y lo fue a visitar pero sentía que alguien la seguía. Así que investigo topándose con un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos profundos de color negro, piel muy blanca, muy atractivo el sujeto y el no dejaba de verla lo cual sakura sentía que se ruborizaba a cada momento.

Sakura descubrirá un mendo completo de amor, lujuria y desenfreno con sasuke uchiha el príncipe de los infierno y sorpresivamente sasuke la había elegido como su esposa y emperatriz de los infierno lo cual sakura será tentada por sasuke, y sasuke quisiera sakura o no sería su esposa, emperatriz y madre de sus hijo

Esto es un resumen de lo que se trata la historia

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola fans del sasusaku aquí está la continuación respecto al comentario que me hicieron de sasuke si amara y tratara bien a sakura si en la historia sasuke será un tipo misterioso para sakura que ara que ella se enamore de el por su frialdad y pasión de un tipo misterioso.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Capítulo 2

Era un día de lluvia en la ciudad de konoha, había truenos, relámpagos y parecía que la lluvia eran bolas de tenis por lo fuerte que se estrellaban con el piso.

En Japón había una ciudad llamada konoha, En la misma ciudad, hay un edificio muy grande y muy alto, en el último piso en donde había un departamento donde vivía una chica de nombre sakura haruno de un hermosa cabellera rosa, unos ojos color verde jade que brillaban con intensidad , unos labios más que apetecibles, una nariz pequeña, y una carita tan bonita, un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos acomodados y redondos, su trasero firme, su cintura, pequeña delgada, simplemente la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta a tal belleza que era sakura, esta chica tiene 18 años de edad y con semejante cuerpo.

Sakura trabajaba como la mejor médico que pudiera existir esto es gracias a los largos estudios que tubo, las grandes desveladas que se pegaba por leer los libros de medicina que su maestra tsunade le daba para estudiar ya que desde que sakura vio como es la manera de trabajar con tsunade se propuso la meta de superarla en conocimientos y en práctica y afortunadamente a sus 18 años de edad ya había terminado su carrera de médico y la ejercía aunque le faltaba porque tsunade era jefa y tenía que atenerse a sus gritos claro que era raro que le gritara porque ella nunca llegaba tarde al hospital y todos sus pacientes los curaba con éxito.

Era el día de hoy y ya eran las 5:00 am de la madrugada y el despertador sonaba cada segundo hasta que una mano femenina salió dentro de las colchas y lo apago, de ahí se podía ver unos cabellos rosas electrificados por la almudada y una cara angelical , que aunque acababa de despertarse y tenía todo el cabello enmarañado se seguía viendo hermosa, sakura salió de la cama fue a su ropero y tomo una blusa azul rey pegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones entubados, su brasear y sus bragas , tomo la toalla y se metió al baño.

Se desnudó y abrió el grifo del agua primero la caliente y luego la fría para entibiarla, se metió bajo el chorro de agua, se puso champú el jabón se enjabono y salió del baño ya que había dejado su ropa en su cama y de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba así que antes de quitarse la toalla se giró a la ventana pero no había nada así que ya no le dio importancia se secó, se puso crema corporal, se vistió , luego fue a su tocador tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse hasta dejarlo lacio y suave y más que nada brilloso.

Luego tomo su delineador negro y se puso muy poco e igual que un brillo de hecho ella no necesitaba mucho ya que era muy bonita esto lo hacía para resaltar sus ojos verdes jades, luego fue al comedor y se sirvió un cereal, unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja terminando lavo sus trastes , fue al baño se cepillo los dientes con pasta dental, de ahí tomo su bata de doctora, su mochila y salió rumbo al hospital, mientras un chico de capa negra, lentes negros, y piel pálida veía a sakura todo su trayecto a su auto


	3. Chapter 3

Hola publico ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo ya que me motivaron a que le de continuacion asi sera

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Capitulo 3

Sakura llego al hospital registro su hora de llegada y se encontró a su mejor amiga ino yamanata con quien platico un rato.

Ino- ¡HOLA! SAKURA

Sakura- hola ino ¿Cómo estás?

Ino:-bien y tu

Sakura- bien

Ino- oye sakura ¿has tenido esos sueños raros que me cuentas?

Sakura- si pero he tenido uno con más frecuencia y solamente recuerdo esos gritos y me pongo más que nerviosa

Ino- ¿pero no te acuerdas del chico protagonista de tus sueños?

Sakura- no (mentiraaa)

Ino- sabes que hoy en tu casa vamos hacer una sesión espiritista para ver qué pasa por tu mente te parece

Sakura- no crees que ya sean medidas más allá

Ino- ¡PARA NADA! Así que hoy veremos tus locos sueños

Sakura- ya que, pero hay que entrar porque si no tsunade nos va a matar

Ino- que tiene que lleguemos un poquitín tarde – asiendo un poquito con sus dedos y con cara de perrito regañado

Sakura- no me pongas esa cara porque no funciona conmigo

Ino- ashhhh con sai si lo convenzo

Sakura- porque sai no sabe tus trucos sucios- sacándole la lengua y entrando a su consultorio

Ino- si pe…. ¿Cuáles trucos sucios? Oye sakura, ¡no te atrevas a serrarme la puerta FRENTONA!

Y SAKURA LE SIERRA LA PUERTA EN LAS NARIZES

¿Cuáles SON LOS SUEÑOS TRAN EXTRAÑOS DE SAKURA?

¿Quién ES EL CHICO EXTRAÑO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE SAKURA?

¿Quién ES EL DESCONOCIDO QUE MIRABA A SAKURA?

ESTAS PREGUNTAS SE RESPONDERAN ASI QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA **CONTINUARA….**


	4. AVISO URGUENTE

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**

**AVISO URGENTE **

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TENGO UN AVISO URGENTE HE VISTO UN FINCS Q POR RESPETO NO DIRÉ EL AUTOR NI EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA PERO ESTA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, EDITAR O MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR ATENTAMENTE PHANTOMHAVE Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ya llegue, espero la disfruten envíenme su comentarios **¡ARRIBA EL SASUSAKU!**

Capítulo 5

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Sakura no sabía que hacer porque los sueños que tenía ya la estaban preocupando ya que siempre veía a un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros ónix, piel pálida, alto de un metro ochenta, musculoso pero no tanto, simplemente hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra pero la situación de su sueño se desarrollaba en una mansión antigua donde al fondo se encontraba una silla elegante con el chico sentado hay y llamándola y a su alrededor estaban personas de piel roja, riendo macabramente y luego se miraba ella y traía un vestido color rojo fuego pegado pero al estilo vestido de novia y una tiara en su cabeza y el chico se levanta y se va acercando poco a poco a ella está que llega a ella y le dice "bienvenida a casa"

En eso tocan la puerta del consultorio de sakura y sale de su ensoñación y responde.

Toc-toc (golpes)

Sakura- adelante

Enfermera- doctora sakura llego un paciente que dice que se tiene que ir con él lo hago pasar

Sakura- si tal vez este bajo los medicamentos

Enfermera- ¡por favor pase, la doctora la está esperando!

(El paciente entra al consultorio)

Sakura- por favor pase-no tenía la cara levantada y cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra

-hola mi princesa- sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura- ¿Quién eres tú?

-la persona con la que estarás toda la eternidad

Sakura- ¿Qué?

(El sujeto ya había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado hay)

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sakura- ¿Quién eres tú?

-la persona con la que estarás toda la eternidad

Sakura- ¿Qué?

(El sujeto ya había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado hay)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermera- ¡doctora, doctora, por favor despierte!

Sakura- ah ¿q-q-que paso?

Enfermera- estaba en su escritorio dormida, pero parecía que tenía una pesadilla porque pegaba unos gritos escalofriantes

Sakura- si estoy bien,

Enfermera- es que ya paso la hora de su salida

Sakura- ¿QUEEE, TAN RAPIDO?

Enfermera-s-si

Sakura- entonces me retiro, hasta luego

Sakura salió des hospital quedándose a pensar que sueño tan raro mientras llegaba a su casa y hay la esperaba su gato negro así que llego fue directo a la ducha y se puso un camisón un poco sexy , pero ella no sabía que la observaban .

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, prendió la televisión y lo puso en el canal de caricaturas ya que era su día libre y de inmediato paso una noticia especial

Interrumpimos este programa para dar la noticia siguiente

Reportero- en la calle de los cerezos se abrió una gran grieta donde está saliendo mucho vapor, pareciera que está surgiendo un volcán, expertos ya están averiguando y analizando el porqué de este surgimiento y han estando desde lejos se siente como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, les estaremos diciendo el seguimiento de esta noticia.

Regresamos con el programa q estaba

Sakura- ¿Qué raro, está a dos cuadras de aquí y no se siente nada?

Sakura se paró de su sofá y fue así a la cocina donde prendió un serillo para una lámpara y al momento de prenderlo se quemó así que lo soltó y fue a su habitación para ponerse una pomada, pero cuando iba a subir en el piso había huellas de pies pero el piso estaba quemado, así que tomo un bate y subió despacio se podía oír ruidos de su habitación ya estaba ahí y daba la luz así que de pronto una sombra cruzo rápido eso altero a sakura tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta no había nadie pero las cortinas y la ventana estaban quemadas como si un incendio se hubiera originado y consumido hay

¿Qué será eso?

¿Por qué se abrió la grieta?

Sigue sintonizando esta historia

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
